


One Year

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anniversary, Fools in Love, Gyro Forgot(TM), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “How good of a mood are you in right now?” Fenton asked after standing next to Gyro in silence for the last five minutes.Gyros eyes closed softly and his head tilted, slowly setting the screwdriver he was using on the table“.....What did you do?” He asked, still not wanting to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “No, wait. Do I even want to know what you did?”
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	One Year

“How good of a mood are you in right now?” Fenton asked after standing next to Gyro in silence for the last five minutes. 

Gyros eyes closed softly and his head tilted, slowly setting the screwdriver he was using on the table“.....What did you do?” He asked, still not wanting to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “No, wait. Do I even want to know what you did?

“In my defense you know what you were signing up for when you first asked me out.” Fenton replied with a smirk and Gyro rolled his eyes, a smile of his own playing on his beak. 

“My greatest regret.” He quipped back as Fenton leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

“Yeah, yeah. You love me.” Fenton said with a wave of his hand, glancing back to the window to stare out into the ocean. 

“So.” Gyro started spinning around in his chair to face Fenton, his hands coming out to rest on his hips to tug him closer, “What did my disaster prone boyfriend do this time?” He asked. 

“Well….” Fenton started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was up on the roof with Lil’ Bulb working on a project and well….it didn’t go exactly the way I thought it would.” 

Gyro stared blankly at Fenton, “If you tell me hundreds of Lil’ Bulbs are wreaking havoc on the city I’m breaking up with you.”

Fenton chuckled, “No, not exactly….” He drifted off. 

Gyro sighed heavily before standing up, “Come on, let’s see if we can get this squared away before we lose our jobs.” He spoke, even though they both knew that Scrooge would never fire them. Fenton hid his grin as he clasped their fingers together as they started walking towards the elevator. 

The stood in a comfortable silence as the elevator brought them to the roof access, Gyro looking at Fenton and could practically feel the younger bird vibrating with energy. He shifted his weight to his other foot as he looked up and smiled up at Gyro. 

“You’re making me very nervous, Fen.” He spoke truthfully as Fenton laughed, running a hand through his messed up hair. 

“I just hope nothing gets worse.” Fenton spoke truthfully and Gyro face planted into his hand. 

“Oh I am so good to regret this, aren’t I?” He asked and Fenton looked down at his feet. 

The elevator dinged and Gyro took a deep breath, “OK, lets see what we’re working with.” 

When the doors opened, Gyro felt the air leave his lungs. There, set up on the roof was a little table and laid out was a plethora of food set out. An ice bucket with drinks resting off to the side. Lil’ Bulb in the center with a cute little bow tie on him. 

“Surprise?” Fenton spoke unsure of what he should do. “It’s, uh, it’s our anniversary.” Gyro could have face palmed again. He knew he had forgotten something. Something important but for the life of him he couldn’t remember it. 

He and Fenton had been dating for a year. How could he forget that? The first person he had ever truly loved and cared for and he forgot it was their anniversary. He felt like the worst boyfriend ever. How did one even go about knowing what to do for a one year anniversary? 

He turned to look at Fenton, who was rubbing the back of his neck, “I didn’t know what exactly you had in mind, but I wanted to make you dinner. And when you had no intentions on leaving the lab tonight. Well, I thought I could bring dinner to you.”

“It’s wonderful, Fen.” Gyro spoke, leaning down to softly kiss his boyfriend. Making a mental note to make sure he had one of those chocolate bouquets delivered to the apartment before they got home. 

Fenton smiled as they parted and Gyro continued, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Gyro.” Fenton replied, pulling him towards the table to show him what he had prepared. 

_ Next year _ , Gyro told himself,  _ next year I’ll make sure not to forget.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thansk for reading!  
> Kudos make me happy and Comments feed my soul  
> Come bother me on Tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
